hakurei_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya
Sakuya is a well-balanced unit with an emphasis on attack and speed. Besides her high inherent SPD stat, she has a unique unit skill that allows her to immediately fill her behavior gauge when casting an attacking spell card. She is also currently the only unit that can heal herself and her fellow party members, making her strong both as an offensive and support unit. Her level growth is moderately slow when compared to many other characters, likely having to do with being a mid-to-late game unit. How to Obtain Sakuya and her spell cards are acquired from the Main Quest "Scarlet Devil Mansion State Room," which is available on Easy to units level 10 and above. Two of her newer cards are from the Event Quest "Sakuya's Counterattack," and can only be acquired from the Normal and Hard difficulties there. Spell Cards Strategy Sakuya's Tea Time is likely her defining spell card-- it is the only spell card as of right now that can heal friendly units. If a target for it isn't selected, the card will auto-select the unit with the lowest amount of health. While this isn't faulty prioritizing, it can be smart in some situations to focus the healing onto a specific unit, with the best choice usually being Meiling if she is also in the party. Of course, Sakuya is also extremely effective offensively, mainly through delaying the actions of the enemy. Killing Doll is likely Sakuya's strongest offensive card, with its special effect able to cut enemy behavior gauges like a knife through soft butter, especially if against a single target. Focusing Killing Doll onto one unit alone often as the effect of resetting the bar to zero, which can be a huge delay against fast units. Killing Doll's effect stands out even more starkly if Luna Clock's speed buff is active. If Killing Doll is too expensive to cast, however, Clock Corpse's debuff, although not as powerful, is still helpful for delaying enemy actions in comparison to your party's. Eternal Meek is, slightly disappointingly, more helpful to the AI-driven enemy teams than to the player's most of the time because the computer player's reaction time is much faster than a human's, allowing it to cast spell cards just as the bombs roll in and making it easier for the computer to bypass the card's effect than it is for slower human players. Rumia's "Darkened" status effect is often a strong counter against Sakuya's multi-hit attacks as well, and also tends to cut down on Sakuya's bomb destroying potential. But Sakuya's multi-hit weakness is often offset by her unit skill, which allows her to cast spell cards like Killing Doll upon opponents right away, which makes it easier to prevent such negative status effects from canceling Sakuya's full damage potential. Sakuya's recent additions are Misdirection and Silver Another Dimension. Misdirection will protect all ally cards (including her own) from being destroyed or affected by other cards, such as from the effects of Yamame's various trap cards, Reimu's Fantasy Seal and all of Aya's spell cards. Another Dimension of Silver is a temporary shield that acts like Reimu's unit skill in reducing damage to zero, although it only works for one hit per ally. Category:Unit Category:Character